


Too Fast

by CirrusGrey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short, Spoilers for the TV adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Just because Aziraphale takes things slow doesn't mean he doesn't get there in the end.





	Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should take this off the main Good Omens tag - I'm not terribly familiar with the protocol for handling adaptations of books, and if as a fandom we're trying to keep the "book tag" separate from the "TV tag," I'll respect that.

The first time Crowley kisses Aziraphale, it is on the dark and shadowed edge of an airbase in Tadfield, and the world has failed to end. He shakes, holding his angel close, and when they part he speaks in a broken and fragile voice. 

"I thought you were dead."

Aziraphale does not push him away. Even so, he takes a step back, letting Crowley's arms fall from around him, and there is something of fear and something of longing in his voice when he replies.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. But, Crowley... you're going too fast for me."

Crowley nods, and steps back, and they do not speak of what has just occurred again. They find wine, somewhere; they find a park bench and a box to fill with the accouterments of the apocalypse, abandoned with the demise of their owners. They talk like the old friends they are, and when they return to London they wear each other's faces to meet their respective fates.

~~~~~

The first time Aziraphale kisses Crowley, it is almost a year later. Nothing has changed in the time since; there has been no dramatic shift in their relationship that would presage a change in his feelings for the demon - indeed, there has  _ been _ no change. There never needed to be. There has simply been enough time, enough opportunity to think through everything that they are and have been. Everything that they could be.

He leans in gently while Crowley is sitting next to him on the bookshop's couch, rambling on about the latest new trend that is damning the humans - bemoaning that he will probably get a commendation for it, despite not having a hand in it at all - and presses his lips softly to the other's, silencing his words in the most affectionate way he can think of.

A soft sound escapes Crowley's throat in place of his rant - Aziraphale's breath catches in return, and he lifts a hand to Crowley's collar, pulling him closer. 

They stay like that after the kiss ends, leaning into each other on the worn old couch, until Crowley pulls back slightly, just enough to look Aziraphale in the eye. His own eyes are filled with confusion and uncertainty.

"Angel... I thought you didn't...?"

"My dear," Aziraphale says softly, and his voice is warm and fond, "I have for quite a while now. It just takes me time."

Crowley smiles at that, genuine and hopeful, and raises a hand to brush against Aziraphale's cheek. Aziraphale turns into the touch, marveling at the feel of it - at the fact that they can have this, that against all odds they are  _ here, _ together, and the world is not going to end; at the fact that Crowley, his dear,  _ dear _ Crowley, has stayed with him through all that they have been through - all the meetings and partings and fights and forgivings and his own constant denials of all that they have become. 

"Angel," - and how had it taken him so long to hear the fondness in that word, the title turned to an endearment after so many years together? - "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
